The present invention relates to bleach compositions. In particular, it relates to thickened bleach compositions and the method of thickening them.
Bleach compositions are typically aqueous solutions of alkali metal and alkali earth metal hypochlorites. They are useful as cleaning agents, disinfectants, bactericides and fungicides. For example, bleach compositions are useful for cleaning textiles; dishes and glassware; and sinks, bathtubs and numerous other porcelain items.
Bleach compositions contain mostly water and therefore have viscosities similar to water. Unfortunately, it is often necessary to apply bleach compositions to vertical or inclined surfaces. Because the composition has low viscosity, it will not adhere to a vertical or inclined surface. A thickened bleach composition would be desirable if it could be easily applied, for example by spraying, and could adhere to a vertical or inclined surface without dripping. Thickened bleach compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,388,204; 4,390,448; EPO Application No. 110,544 and Britich Patent No. 1,466,560. The bleach compositions of the references use various detergents or surface-active agents to thicken the composition. However, no one or two component surfactant additive system has proven satisfactory with regard to phase stability, bleach stability, and viscosity stability. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a thickened bleach composition that employs only a one or two component additive system and exhibits good phase stability and bleach stability, as well as viscosity stability.
Bleach compositions are often applied to numerous items using dispensers like the manually operated atomizing dispensers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,905. Unfortunately, when typical bleach compositions are employed as a spray using such a dispenser, they can form an undesirable mist. This mist can cause problems if the vapors are inhaled, since the vapors can be disaggreably strong, as well as injurious to health. In addition, the mist can drift undesirably onto unprotected surfaces. For example, it can come into contact with clothing and other fabrics, skin and eyes, etc. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a thickened bleach composition that can be employed as a substantially nonmisting spray while still maintaining its stability.